As known, the protective helmets, for example for motorcyclist, basically include a Shell developed to protect the users head from accidental crashes, and a transparent component named “Visor” that offers a high degree of protection to face without limiting vision and/or the field of vision. In particular, the visor protects the user eyes, both in a crash and from rain, from insects, dust and any other external body that could impact the users face during driving. Obviously, the Shell that protects user eyes, is exposed to such external bodies impact, including also small stones of variable dimensions that could be expelled by other vehicle wheels or, in case of off-road driving, small stones coming from the road itself or rocky walls along the road.
For all the above reasons, and many other that might occur during normal driving, the Visor is a component exposed to crash. To be considered also that in relatively short period of time, the Visor must be replaced by a new one, to ensure a good vision to users.
At the same time, in the last years, it have been developed a large variety of visor types. At the beginning, it was only available clear visors. At present, it is possible to find in the market visors with anti-fog treatments, typically for winter use. It is also possible to finding in the market tinted visors, typically for summer use, that filters sun light with equal quality to any other solar lens.
Therefore, it is clear the users need to replace the Visor, not only when the Visor gets damaged but also to clean it, and/or to replace the Visor following the season and according to season, weather and any other conditions and/or considerations of normal helmet use.
The Visor, that usually is connected to the Shell by a linking device that allows Visor opening and close according to user needs, at the same time needs to be easily replaced, in a quick manner and preferably without auxiliary tools. At the same time, it's extremely important that the Visor assembly operation be user friendly, secure and “error-free”, in such a way that prevents accidental detachment after assembly.
Well known helmets presents Visor assembly/disassembly systems including a base component fixed to the Shell and a cover that covers the Visor extreme and the assembly device, offering both a protective function an aesthetical function.
These well known devices present also a list of disadvantages.
A first inconvenient is the fact that such assembly devices are of complex realisation, this both from the product development point of view or from the assembly point of view. This adds complexity for the final user during the normal and daily use of the helmets and visors.
Another inconvenient is the fact that the Visor must be hardly pulled to be disassembled from the connecting devices used to link the Visor to the Shell. For the same reasons, the Visor must be hardly pushed to be assembled into the connecting devices. These all highly increase the risk of damaging the connecting devices, the visor itself and increase the risk to scratch the shell.